Boats and marine vessels are often fitted with thru-hull fittings that extend through a hull of the vessel to allow for discharge of a fluid from the vessel. These thru-hull fittings are typically mounted flush with a surface of the vessel's hull. Thru-hull fittings provide a drainage point for fluids discharged from the boat, such as for a bilge pump, live well, or other pump or fluid source on the boat.
When a fluid is discharged from the thru-hull fitting, at least a portion of the fluid drains along a surface of the vessel's hull given the flush-mounted position of the thru-hull fitting. As the fluid drains down a surface of the vessel's hull, the fluid often stains the hull of the vessel and leaving behind discolored streaks on the hull, as shown in FIG. 1. These streaks build up over time, and removal of the staining or streaks caused by drainage of fluid from the thru-hull fitting is extremely difficult.
Attempts have been made to direct fluid exiting a thru-hull fitting away from a vessel's hull. For example, attempts have been made to attach a drainage channel with a gasket to direct fluid away from the vessel's hull. Further attempts involve replacing the thru-hull fitting itself with a shaped fitting that attempts to direct fluid away from the hull. These attempts often do not adequately divert water away from the hull and are otherwise difficult to install. For example, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,339 requires removal of the thru-hull fitting and replacement with the device of the '339 patent. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,231 describes a gasket-type device that requires removal or loosening of the thru-hull fitting for installation. These devices are also typically inflexible and subject to breaking if the hull contacts a dock or other surface.
What is needed, therefore, is a boat thru-hull fitting drainage device that is readily attachable to the hull of the boat to direct discharge fluid from the thru-hull fitting away from the hull.